Pankration/Pit Monsters
Category:Pankration Pit Monsters There is a big variety of monsters available for Pankration, and some monsters have more then one color scheme (phenotype). This page will ultimately list all 'playable' monsters and the color variations. Feel free to add and complete information. Base FP is the amount of feral points at level 0. FP growth rate is determined by monster family. Skeletons start with low FP at 25 but gain 1.1 points every level (or 11FP every 10 levels). Weapon type monsters start with 70 FP but only gain 0.2 points per level (or 1 point every 5 levels). Working formula is '''BASE_FP + (PET_LVL * FP_GROWTH)', so a lvl 20 skeleton would have 25 + (20 * 1.1) = 47 FP.'' If you are looking to capture a specific variation, always try to get the highest level possible, as feral skills and initial pit monster level will be based on this. Always capturing the highest level possible will insure that your monster starts out with more levels. Pit monster level seems to be '''MAX(1 ; monster level / 10)', and no monster as yet has started higher than level 9.'' Some feral skills/jobs/abilities have a higher chance to be gotten from lower level critters. It is still unclear if there is a benefit to growing a monster from a lower level as opposed to just starting higher, other then losses in the pit will gain it more exp and thus level it up faster and gain more jettons. Lower level monsters will give less fails when using a soultrapper. : If you have information on FP @ level, go to FP @ Level. * : Weapons that are equipped on the monster when the soul plate is made will also show up on the pit monster ** : see discussion page *** : More data to be proven: my spheroid will not allow the addition of any more feral skills. It currently has 7. i have added 5, was born with 2. So the question is, is 7 the cap on # of skills, or is 5 the cap on # of added skills, and whichever proves to be true, does it only apply to spheroids or all families? Pit Monster Jobs See the below table for a complete list of jobs each Pit Monster family can use. If no information is available, it is entered as ?/?. Note that the only way a Pit Monster can be a COR, PUP, or BLU is if the monster was soultrapped that way. Key: *Y/Y - the family can use the job as both a main job and a sub job *Y/N - the family can use the job as a main job, but not as a sub job *N/Y - the family can not use the job as a main job, but can as a sub job *N/N - the family can not use the job as either a main job or sub job *? (either position) - unknown Notorious Monsters Notorious Monsters sometimes have different jobs then regular mobs of their type. Added Arioch status, used and got 5x Soul Plates from him all resulted in War instead of Nin like previously stated. All 5 plates also got lvl7 and 72FP as starting parameters (also confirmed Bloody Coffin at lvl 5 with 63 FP)--Varien 20:31, 4 October 2007 (UTC) All 9 of my Boreal Tiger plates were WAR/BLM, not DRK/BLM -- Dewin 23:23, 5 October 2007 (UTC)